Many vehicles include a remote keyless system (RKS) for enabling access to the vehicle and control of vehicle functions, without using a traditional key or other mechanical device, or otherwise making physical contact with the vehicle. The remote control may be in the form of an independent key fob separate from an ignition key of the vehicle, or a key fob built into the ignition key handle. Conventional remote keyless systems typically include a remote keyless entry system (RKS) for enabling remote, keyless control of the vehicle's doors, including, for example, locking and unlocking the door locks or other electronic locks in the vehicle, opening and/or closing the trunk, tailgate, sliding doors, or other electronically-operated doors.
To ensure that a vehicle's RKS system operates correctly, vehicle manufacturers test and characterize the radio frequency functionality of key fobs within an RKS. Specifically, through certain testing procedures, manufacturers seek to determine the range of distance and sensitivity of a key fob and whether it will communicate with a vehicle in the RKS system. Existing testing procedures for characterizing the range and sensitivity of remote key fobs are time consuming and include many deficiencies. The source of these deficiencies is a testing process that produces outcomes which have a wide distribution of test result outcomes due to various output variations and inefficiencies during the testing procedures. The process also does not provide insights or details required to understand why a device under test fails to meet certain specifications, and which aspect of the system (the key fob, the vehicle, etc.) is responsible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a key fob testing and characterization procedure that can be consistently and efficiently conducted, and that results in data that provides insight into the details required to understand the functionality and limits of each aspect of the remote keyless entry system.